


The Perfect Wedding

by deanstrenchcoatangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanstrenchcoatangel/pseuds/deanstrenchcoatangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the movie 'The Perfect Wedding'.<br/>***<br/>Dean Winchester is a recovering alcoholic. His brother, Sam, is getting married to the girl of his dreams, Jess. One of Sam's friends, Michael, is coming to help with the wedding planning. He just so happens to be Dean's ex. He really doesn't want Dean to see that he is still single all these years later, so he drags along his best friend, Castiel, who pretends to be his boyfriend. However, Dean and Cas end up falling for one another. Together, their family must figure out a way to work out their issues and have the perfect wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I am really excited about this fic, and I hope you all enjoy! I love to hear feedback from readers, and I'm super excited to see what you guys think of this. Feel free to leave any comments, and I will read and respond to them all, hopefully! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. :)

“ _Rudolph the red-nosed rein-_ ” Dean turned over, slamming his hand over the top of his blaring alarm clock. The song had seemed like a cute idea at first, a Christmas-y alarm to spread cheer on his usually exhausting mornings, and though Sam had teased him at first, Dean knew his younger brother prefered this to his usual ‘Heat Of The Moment.’

“ _deer, had a very shiny-_ ” The man hit the alarm once more, burrowing deeper into his sheets with a groan. _Today’s the day_ , he thought. _Everyone will be here in a couple hours._

“ _nose. And if you ever saw it-_ ” With a final hit, the alarm was silenced for good. A large piece of paper reading _DON’T FORGET THE PRESENTS_ in large blue letters.

“I’m up, I’m up,” he mumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes and stumbling downstairs. The cold kitchen floor froze his feet as he fumbled through the fridge for juice. He seized it and unscrewed the top, debating on whether or not it would be worth the effort to bother with a cup. After a moment of deliberation, he decided it wasn’t and took a big swig.

“Morning, boy,” a voice grumbled from behind him. _Oops_ , he thought, spinning to meet his adopted father’s disapproving blue eyes.

“Bobby…” He shrugged and set the juice back into the fridge. Running a hand over his stubble, he nodded toward the stairs. “Better go get ready.”

“Dean.” The blonde paused. “Sam’s flying in first thing this morning, so he should be here about noon.”

He let out a breath. “Great. I haven’t seen him in forever.”

Bobby took a long draw from his coffee cup. “That makes two of us. Hopefully he’s got a haircut by now.”

Dean smirked. “From what I’ve heard, Jess is trying to make him grow it out.”

The older man rolled his eyes. “Figures. She probably wants to practice her braiding.”

“Sam’s giving her plenty to work with.” A horn rang out from outside. “Crap. That’ll be Benny.”

“I’ll see you after work.” He returned to his newspaper.

“Sure thing, Bobby.” Dean moved quickly upstairs, grabbing his phone on the way. “Hey, Benny.”

“What is taking so long?” A thick Cajun accent answered, only sounding slightly agitated. “You know we’ve got your meeting this morning.”

“I know, and I’m so sorry. Running a little late today.” Tucking the phone between his ear and his shoulder, he raced about, grabbing his jeans and _Benny’s Plant Nursery_ shirt as he went and throwing both on.

“You’ve got 5 and I’m leaving.” Benny threatened, though they both knew he wouldn’t dare. Part of being someone’s sponsor meant you had to stick around, even if you didn’t really want to.

“Only need three,” he panted, snapping his phone shut and putting it in his pants pocket. With his clothes on, he headed into the bathroom, slapping on some deodorant and a tad bit of cologne. Another piece of paper was taped onto the mirror, repeating the message from before. _DON’T FORGET THE PRESENTS, SERIOUSLY DEAN._

After putting on his shoes, he ran downstairs, nearly tripping three times, and almost forgetting the very presents he was supposed to remember. The community center where Dean had his AA meetings was having a toy drive, and he had decided to donate two. One doll and one toy car, both having been selected by Benny. The poorly wrapped Rapunzel doll had been picked out because Benny seemed to think that she looked like Dean. The toy car, however, had simply been one that the man had always wanted.

He grabbed the two packages, dragging them out to Benny’s truck, along with his backpack. Dean climbed into the truck, tossing his stuff into the back, and setting the gifts down gently. “Heya, brother.” Benny smiled, flashing his brilliantly white teeth and passing over Dean’s coffee.

“Thank god,” he took the coffee gratefully. “I’m exhausted.”

“Didn’t sleep well?” Benny guessed, pulling out of the Winchester’s driveway. When Dean nodded, the older man looked at him hard. “That have anything to do with a certain somebody coming up for the wedding preparations?”

Dean leaned back into his seat even farther. “Maybe.”

“Makes sense.”

“Ugh, I just feel so terrible about how things ended with Michael, you know?”

Benny scoffed. “You mean cheating on him and him dumping you because of it?”

“I said I felt bad.” He took a sip of his coffee. “I know that I was a different person back then, you know? I know that I spent most of my time back then drinking and hurting the people that care about me, but… that was still me. I hurt a lot of people, and I know that. But I’m working on it. I’m really trying to change.”

“And that’s all you can do.” Benny pulled into the parking lot of the Lawrence community center. “You know that what you did wasn’t right, and now you’re getting better. Your whole family is so proud of you, Dean.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He grumbled. “Let’s go.” With a glance at his watch, he grabbed the boxes from the back, and followed Benny to the large glass doors littering with posters for many of the groups that inhabit the Lawrence community center; swim club, an archery team, club soccer, gymnastics for little kids, a dance group, and lastly, Alcoholics Anonymous; meetings Fridays from 8am to 9am.

Once they were inside the main office, they saw the large red and green boxes labeled _BOYS_ and _GIRLS_. He dropped off his two presents, one in each of the boxes and went with Benny to their meeting.

On this particular day, he was one of the first to speak, rubbing the sweat off of his hands and onto his jeans. “Hello. Um, my name is Dean Winchester, and I’m a recovering alcoholic.”

“Hello, Dean,” said the group, lead by a kind brunette named Lisa. The two had briefly dated, even though Dean had had a boyfriend at the time. True, they had been drunk beyond belief, but they had still done it all the same. After Dean and Michael had split, Lisa had gotten herself sober out of guilt. She hadn’t been able to get him to do the same at the time, though it wasn’t out of a lack of trying.

Still, despite everything, when he had decided to sober up, she had been there. He could never thank her enough for that. Though he was still trying to. “I’ve been sober for about 18 months, but that would never have been possible if it weren’t for the _amazing_ support system I’ve got. There’s my family, who were really willing to forgive me for all of the mistakes I’ve made. There’s my sponsor,” he nodded to Benny, “and all of you.”

He smiled at each of them. “So, thanks. I could never have made it to 18 months without all the help from all of you.”

***

After the meeting, Benny drove Dean to the plant nursery where they both worked. Sure, Benny owned the place, but he still had to work there. They worked until about noon, when Charlie wandered over from the register. “I’m hungry,” she complained, pushing her long red hair away from her pale face. “You guys want get a pizza delivered?”

“If you’re paying,” Benny chuckled.

“That’s crap,” Dean protested. “I bought pizza last time, and Charlie got it the time before that.”

“Consider it your Christmas present to us.” Charlie smiled brightly at him, tilting her head like an excited child.

“This job is my Christmas present to you.” Benny shrugged.

The younger two pouted. “Pizzzzzzaaaa…” They moaned.

“Fine,” he grumbled, pulling out his wallet.

“Yes!” Charlie cheered like a small kid, plucking the money from his grip. “You’re now invited to the staff holiday party.”

His brow furrowed. “Excuse me?”

“Nothing!” Dean interjected. “She’s kidding.” He elbowed her in the ribs. “Just kidding.”

Benny rolled his eyes. “Go order your stupid pizza.”

An hour later found the three sitting along the counter in the office, and pizza box between them. “You know something, Benny?” Dean asked, finishing off his third piece.

“What’s that?” He didn’t look up from his own slice.

“I think pizza actually tastes better when it’s someone else who buys it.”

“Shut up,” he grumbled. Dean and Charlie cracked up at the disgruntled look on Benny’s face. “You’re both fired.”

“Meh. You love us.” Charlie threw an arm around each of them, hugging them tight. “I’m gonna miss you guys the next couple of days.”

Dean shrugged. “You could always stop by for Christmas dinner. Ellen makes the best honey ham ever.”

“I might just take you up on that.” She hopped off of the counter and gathered up her stuff. “Dorothy is supposed to be taking me out to see Christmas lights later, and I got to get my Christmas shopping done.”

“Christmas is in three days.” Dean said.

“Hence why I need to finish my shopping.” She hugged him one last time, before flitting out the door where Dorothy was parked.

“They’re so cute together.” Benny chuckled.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Who knew you were such a romantic?”

“Can it, Winchester.” Benny got off the counter. “Or you can clean the bathrooms.”

The other man threw his arms up in surrender, admitting defeat. “As fun as working here is, I need to get home. Sam will be there soon, and that means that certain other people will too.”

Benny nodded. “Then let’s go.” Wiping the pizza grease off his hands, the two men headed to Benny’s truck. On their way, Dean’s phone began to ring.

“Hello?” He said into the receiver.

“Hey, honey. Are you on your way home?” It was Ellen, Bobby’s wife, and Dean’s adopted mother.

“Yes, ma’am.” Benny opened his door and slid in easily, while Dean got into his own seat. “Everyone there already?”

“Everyone but you,” she scolded, though it held no malice.

“Including Michael?” Dean asked quietly, grateful that Benny was at least pretending to not listen to his conversation.

Ellen sighed softly. “Yes.”

“I was hoping to get there before them, so I could talk to him… I haven’t seen him since…”

“Since you were a total and complete jackass?” She suggested.

“Since I was a total and complete jackass.” He agreed. Dean waited for a moment, sliding his silver ring around and around his finger. “How’s he look?”

“Good,” she said. “He’s got a new boyfriend.”

“Sam told me.” Dean said, tapping his foot.

“Speaking of your brother, I think I figured out why he was so anxious to get this wedding planned out so fast.”

Dean frowned. “Why’s that?”

Ellen chuckled knowingly. “Oh, you’ll see.”

“Okay then… Oh, we’re pulling up to the house now. See you in two.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too, Ellen.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at hisfallencastiel.tumblr.com


End file.
